1. Field
Embodiments relate to the validation of storage volumes that are in a peer to peer remote copy relationship.
2. Background
A storage controller may control access to storage for one or more host computational devices that may be coupled to the storage controller over a network. A storage management application that executes in the storage controller may manage a plurality of storage devices, such as disk drives, tape drives, flash drives, direct access storage devices (DASD), etc., that are coupled to the storage controller. A host may send Input/Output (I/O) commands to the storage controller and the storage controller may execute the I/O commands to read data from the storage devices or write data to the storage devices.
In certain storage systems, a primary storage controller that provides I/O access to storage volumes may be coupled to a secondary storage controller. The secondary storage controller may store backup copies of storage volumes of the primary storage controller. The storage volumes of the primary storage controller are referred to as primary storage volumes and the backup copies of storage volumes are referred to as secondary storage volumes.
The secondary storage volumes may be generated either synchronously or asynchronously by copying primary storage volumes from the primary storage controller to the secondary storage controller, and this process may be referred to as a peer to peer remote copy (PPRC). Synchronous PPRC causes each write to a primary storage volume to be performed to the secondary storage volume as well, and the I/O is only considered complete when writes to both the primary storage volume and the secondary storage volume have completed. In asynchronous PPRC, an I/O is considered to be complete when updates have been made to the primary storage volume, and the primary storage volume is copied to the secondary storage volume when time permits.